star_wars_ggwfandomcom-20200215-history
Jay Kritz
History Born on a planet removed from his memory to parents he never knew. Jay Kritz was raised and trained for several decades in the Sith Empire. Over several decades he became a killing machine; he had no morals what to speak of. He quickly earned a reputation that any mission he was sent on was a success with minimal problems; or everyone else did not come back alive. Some time within his years of training, he was trained in Teräs Käsi. By the time he was forty five he earned the rank of Grand Moff of Imperial Intelligence. For those whom are educated in past histories of the Sith Empire, the Grand Moff position for Imperial Intelligence did not exist and was never created; Jay never existed, he disappeared from the logs. With this new freedom he began to question his morals, and soon found out about his brainwashing. Over the next five years he grew webs of contacts with the Republic, creating friendships with several Jedi he spared in previous assassination missions. And eventually fell in love with the Corellian Senator named Tricea. However it only took two years until the empire was failing and he did not want to be prosecuted for crimes he committed under the influence of others; and not in his right mind. He went to Corellia knowing he could hide himself within a vault because of the Senator. Within, he did a last stand and killed Jedi Master Ora’Sicum in “self-defense”. There, he froze himself in carbonite in hope that eventually he would be released in more ideal circumstances. Nearly four thousand years later he was released by Kris and Skyfall. Escaping his prison from the newly formed Galactic Empire in 16 BBY, Jay Kritz was later imprisoned by the Republic. He escaped the Republic yet again and fled to Dromund Kaas to investigate the passage of time and get some of his gear. The republic tracked him down and after helping several platoons of clone troopers fight the Holy Empire on Kaas they escaped back to Corellia. Personality In the beginning of his years, he cared not for life similar to his Sith masters. He had no morals and awaited the next mission every time. He was blood thirsty and cared not for the innocent. Later on however he fixed who he was with his new found freedom. Jay is a man of subterfuge; he can quickly flip a conversation onto the other person. As a man of stealth, he quickly adapted a silent persona however he still is a man of diplomacy when it comes to bear. Jay will not attack someone innocent, however if he feels something is wrong; he may only hesitate. In casual talks, Jay is nice and none pushing; and very understanding. He is generous to a point and will not hesitate to protect his guest if there is unexpected visitors. However, he is always on guard; even with people of which he loves. Moral Code Rule 1: Never be without a weapon Rule 2: Always be friendly Rule 3: Never show hatred, unless it is already obvious Rule 4: Keep those close away, and enemys inbetween you and them Rule 5: Never be blind: Physically or Mentally Rule 6: There is no such thing as weakness, there is only underestimation Rule 7: No death without provocation Equipment Jay carries a rare YV-23 Star Forged Blaster Rifle. This rifle has a holographic scope that projects a image of where the target is and zooms in. It has Semi and fully-automatic settings for different situations. It has a Modified Synthetic Kyber Crystal as the main focus; making the blaster bolts Black with an aura of Violet. It has a cortosis weave. Jay also has several Vibro Knives that he has modified to his leisure. They are made from Durasteel and Cortosis; Deactivating lightsabers upon contact and making them able to combat them. Their handles can also twist with a slight flick of the wrist; activating a powercell within that sends a powerful electrical shock through the blade for several seconds. Jay also carries several small probes for creating personal shields, setting up explosives, scouting, communication, being an explosive, and potentially administering Bacta to a person in need. On his belt and within his clothing, he carries two Stun Grenades, Thermal Detonators, Flash-Bang Grenades, and one Smoke Grenade. Jay's Moff Uniform is more than just a simple means to within the rank of the Sith Military. It is infused with Cortosis, Plasteel, and Phrik; resulting in a light armor that is extremely lightsaber resistant. If one were to hit it, it would short out and deactivate. His rank is displayed on his collar. Jay has one last trick up his sleeve that is a Personal Cloaking Device. It is extremely modified to compensate for multiple uses in quick spans of time. In layman's terms; he can activate it seconds after it deactivating at the cost of heating up the device. Which means that he cannot use it three times in a row within a quick span of time; generally a minute, unless he wants to do real damage to the device. Force Connection Jay learned early in his career that he was force sensitive, however even with his want to kill more. He knew if he was placed in the Sith Order he would not last long under their standards or on the battlefield. So he quickly learned to hide his force signature; which helped him fight other force users. This eventually became a second nature and is almost constantly hiding it. In a combative sense versus non force users; he can unleash powerful force waves to subtle manipulations of the force to get past enemies. In a combative sense versus other force users; he can parry force pushes, resist force grip, and avoid almost all mind altering force abilities; even if they are positive towards him. Main Force Abilities * Force stealth * Force cloak * Force Push * Force Pull * Force Grip Category:Admin Characters